


[9488] Shadow_미행

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: （百合 → 雙性轉）（女體化注意）（可能存在嚴重OOC）





	[9488] Shadow_미행

她装作不经意地观察靠窗座位那个男孩的侧影，自动笔的笔尖却因为手指不自觉地收紧而断裂，在桌面上划出一道奇怪的痕迹。

课间金钟仁在储物柜边羞涩地贴在自己耳边透露的“秘密”令吴世勋心烦意乱。

 

“我……我是有一点点喜欢他呀。”

 金钟仁低着头，比她稍微高一点的吴世勋看见她两只薄薄的、红红的耳朵。

吴世勋沉默，害羞地垂着头的金钟仁看不见她皱了皱眉。

“……那你就去跟他说吧。”

金钟仁吃惊地抬起头，微微张开的嘴唇露出小兔子似的门牙。

“我不敢啦……”，她绞着手指头，刚刚换下运动鞋只穿着白色袜子的两只脚尖对尖，站成一个内八，“他不会喜欢我的吧……？唉，我要是有昏妮一半漂亮就好了……”

 

金钟仁真是个小傻瓜，吴世勋总这么想，她为什么能对自己的漂亮一无所知呢？

黑板上写着金钟仁永远配不平的化学方程式，吴世勋扭头，看隔着一条过道的金钟仁困惑地歪下脑袋，把脸撑在手掌上，放在课桌上的那只手松松地握着小熊铅笔。头顶上的风扇一转一转，吴世勋留意到她浓密蓬松的深栗色长发有一绺粘在汗湿的下巴上。上体育课时她会把长长的头发松松拢在脑后编成一根麻花辫，散开之后头发便有了自然的卷曲，少女天真的脸庞因为鬈发看起来有种奇异的性感。

她真可爱，吴世勋想，只有她自己不知道。

刚才结束的那节体育课上也是这样，所有的人都穿着袖口有藏青色滚边的白色短袖运动服，在制服的包裹下，发育中的躯体明明应当被消除区别，金钟仁却显得比别人都更加可爱。她努力地奔跑着，想要接住对面打过来的排球，却总是差了一点点。呼之欲出的胸部随着跑动在白色运动服中颤颤地跳跃着，她停下来，胳膊撑在膝盖上，弯着腰，脸还抬着看队友们如何配合跑动，胸脯一起一伏。

吴世勋在球网的另一边看着她，又细又白的手指勾在一格一格的白线上。那些讨厌的男孩子也在看着金钟仁，他们的视线越过篮球场，停留在金钟仁小小的、像果实一样充满香甜汁水的身躯上。

真可恶，细白的手指在球网上更加用力地勒住。

然后她跳起来，队友把球传到了自己的位置上，吴世勋从来不会放过得分的机会，高高跳起来，手长脚长，又灵敏，沉沉地将球扣下。

金钟仁惊慌地瞪大了眼睛，咬住下嘴唇，再一次努力地想要把球救起，然后再一次失败地滚倒在网前。她爬起来，毫不在意地弯下腰，高高撅起窄小却好像水蜜桃一样结实饱满的臀部，懊恼地拍打着自己的膝盖。看见她垂着眼睛，以为她不高兴了，吴世勋钻过网去，帮她整理衣服和头发，可她看见自己，就抬起头，弯起眼睛甜甜地笑了。

 

却也是在这堂体育课上吴世勋瞧出了些许端倪。

下课铃打了一回，吴世勋站在场边，和女孩们一起，一面拿着毛巾擦额头上的汗，一面喝水，眼睛还在四下寻找金钟仁的影子。

往常总是马上就跟过来的。金钟仁还会那样，用小指和无名指，把湿湿粘在嘴唇和腮帮子上的发丝勾出来。

她心里想着，眼睛却在远远的篮球场边捕捉到了金钟仁的背影。

她一个人，茫然地站在那里，手里拿着不知道谁的毛巾和水瓶，旁边是那些等着自己男友休息的女生们。吴世勋觉得，这样的金钟仁看起来不知道为什么，令人生气又很可怜。

片刻过后，有人过去接过金钟仁手中的东西，金钟仁立马低下头，似乎不敢与对方直视。吴世勋只是看着，就能想象出她窘迫又害羞地用两只手捂住脸的样子了。

 

“你喜欢他？”

吴世勋赌气，没在更衣室里等金钟仁来一起换衣服，走到了储物柜的时候终于忍不住，停下来，等慢吞吞地走在后面的金钟仁赶上来。

脸蛋还因为汗水而亮晶晶的金钟仁有些委屈地撅着嘴，好像没听到吴世勋的问话：“昏妮为什么今天不等我……生气了？”

说着，她两只手捉住吴世勋的手腕：“对不起……为什么生我的气嘛？”

因为你笨，吴世勋心想，可是忍住了没有说。

“你去给谁送水了？”

金钟仁的脸一下就涨红了。

“你看到了……？”

吴世勋不回答。

金钟仁小小声地吐出了那个名字。

……啊，果不其然，吴世勋抱着手臂眯起眼睛，是一个自己只稍微玩了一下就厌倦了丢到一边去的家伙。

“你喜欢他？”吴世勋皱着眉，注视着苹果似的金钟仁的脸颊。

她像只小鸟般地轻轻点点头。

 

“为什么呢？”

坐在回家的公交车上，吴世勋问，她没有看金钟仁，只是望着窗外。

“因为、因为……”金钟仁吞吞吐吐，吴世勋忽然感觉有一只热热软软的手握住了自己掌心，然后肩膀被人靠上。

回答的声音很轻，以至于吴世勋不确定金钟仁是说给她听，还是说给自己听。

“昏妮总是……很受欢迎，我有时候，也会寂寞的啊……”

 

在旁人看来的确是这样的状况：总是与男孩们周旋的吴世勋，和一次恋爱经历都没有过的金钟仁。

有人向金钟仁告发：“不要再和吴世勋一起玩了，她很奇怪，真的。”

男孩欲言又止，先前明明自己喜欢的是金钟仁，却从吴世勋那里传递过来莫名其妙的“邀请”——喜欢吴世勋的人有很多，她又聪明又漂亮，是全校男孩心中的“高岭之花”，可是自己还是更喜欢金钟仁多一些，和吴世勋越是接触就越感到有什么隐隐的不对劲。

“我要告诉她，你总是把喜欢她的男孩子抢走。”

听到这句话的吴世勋微微挑起了眉毛，站在台阶上居高临下傲慢地看着他，嘴角忽然勾起，“嗤”地一声轻蔑地笑了：“喔？那你就试着去说说看好了。”

 

“她总是耍手段把那些喜欢你的男孩子抢走——钟仁xi，不觉得她总是把你当成陪衬的影子而已吗？”

男孩说到激动处甚至抓住了面前女孩窄窄的肩膀，被抓住的一方吃惊地挣开，抬起手愤怒地甩在男孩的脸上。

“怎么可能？！昏妮才不会做这样的事情！你为什么要污蔑她？！噢……我明白了！是不是她不爱你你才说她坏话的？！你这个人，真可耻！”

男孩想不通为何一瞬间自己就变成了令人鄙夷的坏家伙，就被少女大力地推开，站在原地怔怔看她跑远。

 

旁观者难免会有这种感受：年龄、身高、体型无不相仿的两人之间，内向安静，像条小尾巴似地永远跟在后面的金钟仁是吴世勋的影子：吴世勋声明讨厌哪个男孩，金钟仁立马就会与他划清界限，吴世勋心血来潮说要去干什么，金钟仁就会无条件地跟着她去；但只有吴世勋清楚，自己才是两人间的阴影——甚至想要比影子更加紧密地与金钟仁贴在一起。

 

一开始明明金钟仁才是姐姐。

小四的时候全家搬到了这里，吴世勋跟着爸妈去向邻居问好。对方家里也有一个女儿，也上四年级，是同岁的亲故，不过细细追究起来，比吴世勋早出生了几个月，那么就是姐姐了。她们拉了拉手，两个人都有些不好意思。

“钟仁，你带着世勋去玩一会儿吧！”

吴世勋被那只柔软的小手牵着，到了客厅的桌子下面。那里铺着几张白纸，旁边散着许多蜡笔。穿着背心和短裤的小女孩一下子就钻到了桌子下面，然后曲起腿坐在那里，向他招手。

“你喜欢画画吗？”

金钟仁偏着脑袋笑着问她，眼睛亮晶晶。

“我们来画画吧！”

吴世勋本不对画画感兴趣，只是觉得金钟仁把这件事做得很有趣味，自己画了一会儿，就又觉得累了，把纸和笔都推到一旁，静静地看金钟仁画。

“世勋妮什么时候时候生日呢？”对方忽然问到。

“已经过了，是四月。”

“嗯……我会画画给你当礼物的。”

她会画什么呢？吴世勋凑过去看，纸面上两个小人儿手牵手站在一起。金钟仁的头发又密又长，掠过吴世勋的胳膊，她觉得很热，有些痒，好像动物的皮毛一样，可又不想移开。吴世勋支起膝盖，抱住手臂，把头靠下去，可以闻到那片浓密的深栗色长发里散发出的淡而温热的馨香。

 

再次见面是在学校里。

转学来的女孩被几个同级的男生团团围住，他们伸手拉住她的黑色的长发和白色的裙角。吴世勋不知所措，想要挣开，打出去的手被捉住，她凄惶地四处张望，像只被粘在蛛网上垂死的小虫。

忽然不知从哪里，有一个人冲了过来，把她护在身后。

她垂下头，把脸抵在金钟仁与自己一样细瘦的肩头，她又闻到了那股好闻的味道，鼻子一酸，眼泪掉了下来。

 

扭打时不知道哪个坏家伙把嚼过的口香糖涂在了金钟仁的头发上。吴世勋去金钟仁家看她，她还在午睡，头发被剪得很短，能露出耳朵，像个漂亮的小男孩。吴世勋爬上床铺，靠到她身边，观察她的睡颜：金钟仁张着嘴呼吸，鼻头圆圆，嘴唇翘翘，眉毛睫毛也像她的头发那样又密又浓。

金钟仁迷迷糊糊地醒了，她懒懒地握住吴世勋的手，指头扣住指头。吴世勋只觉得她们贴得很近，近得能感觉到金钟仁从嘴里呼出的热气。

“不要害怕，我会保护你的。”

她听见金钟仁这样说。

不知为何，明明已经不再恐惧，也并不特别难过，吴世勋还是把头埋进了金钟仁的怀里，眼泪扑簌簌地沾湿了对方的胸口。

 

是金钟仁先进入的发育期。

游泳课后她跑来，委屈地撅着嘴，吴世勋问她怎么了，她才羞惭地说起自己胸部的胀痛。

之前长个子的时候，金钟仁也被生长痛困扰，把自己膝盖小腿都揉得红红，疼痛也丝毫不能得到缓解。吴世勋帮她揉腿，学着以前自己摔破皮时金钟仁给她“呼呼”的样子给她吹气，待到自己也遭遇骨骼生长撕扯肌肉的疼痛时，反而兴奋多过疼痛——原来那时，金钟仁是这样的感受，她暗暗想。

此刻也是类似，金钟仁泫然欲泣，嘟嘟囔囔地描述胸口如何地不适。彼时她们已经习惯了一起洗澡、一起换衣服时无可避免的坦诚相对，站在淋浴头下，吴世勋鬼使神差又极其自然地把手贴了上去，她觉得正在发育中的金钟仁的胸脯宛若一只慢慢苏醒的小鸟，咀尖尖，温温的，在自己手心里跳动。

什么都比金钟仁晚了一点儿，但也因此在身高上取得了微小的优势。自己终于看起来更像是“姐姐”，能够顺理成章地疼爱金钟仁。初潮来临时，吴世勋仰面躺着，感受血流如何从身体中奔涌而出，因为事先已经在金钟仁身上经历了一次，她并未惊慌，只暗想，自己终于也遭受了这一切。

她自觉，自己的肉身不过是金钟仁延伸出的一部分。要是离开了金钟仁，自己什么也不行。

 

于是，此刻与金钟仁倚靠着并排坐在公交车最后一排座位的吴世勋，心中无端地生出恐惧：金钟仁会离开自己吗？

她忽地反握住金钟仁的手，紧紧攒住，生怕下一秒对方就有可能凭空消失。

“哎…干嘛呀……对了，今天我去你家过夜。”

金钟仁的声音像冰淇淋一样在她耳边甜蜜地融化。爸妈又因为出差都不在家，家里只剩下吴世勋一个人，金钟仁说她没法放心，就和爸妈说了要去吴世勋家里陪她。

过去也常常有这样的状况：金钟仁要去她家过夜。因为是邻居，吴世勋又同样是女孩，金钟仁的父母总是很轻易地就被说服。

吴世勋终于转向她，露出微笑。

 

“好热……”一进门金钟仁便开始不断地调整自己的制服领结，她毫无意识，并不知道自己这样那样的举动对他人而言会产生怎样的想法，“昏呐，我们先洗个澡吧……太热了，身上都是汗，好粘，不舒服……”

这样说着，她不停用手往衬衫里扇风。

“去吗？去吗？一起吗？”一边说着一边挤过来挽住吴世勋的手臂。

是何时开始这样的“游戏”的呢？

吴世勋凝视着金钟仁光裸的脊背。

“啊……真的很热。”

金钟仁把脸贴在瓷白浴缸的边缘，含混不清地嘟囔着。她把头发盘成了一个高高的团子，看得到她后颈上细密的碎发。

吴世勋划开平静的水面，移过去。胸尖若即若离地触碰到对方的肩胛骨。

“要我帮你洗头发吗？”

仿佛是什么密语暗号，这样一说，金钟仁就乖乖地爬起来，等吴世勋靠着墙在浴缸边缘坐好，便过去夹着她一边的大腿坐下。

大腿的皮肤只是刚一与那个娇嫩的、马上就会像蜂房般滴出蜜液的部位接触，吴世勋便无法抑制心脏的狂跳。

她解下金钟仁高高盘好的头发，长发散下，她忍不住伸手去碰，指尖触到了皮肤，金钟仁缩了缩。

她让金钟仁往前坐一些，那个湿润柔嫩像花蕊似的身体中心，正正落在自己的膝盖上。

于是她真的心无旁骛地，将金钟仁的长发濡湿，仔细地揉上泡沫。

金钟仁反而有些无所适从。

吴世勋装作若无其事地突然顶了顶膝盖，就看见膝上的人快要失去平衡般地朝一边歪去，头发还被自己握在手心，吃痛地惊呼，扭过头委屈地看着吴世勋。

“昏妮……”

她嗫嚅着。

“什么？”

“给我……嗯……摸我一下吧……像那样……会舒服的……”

浴室热气蒸腾，金钟仁也变得又热又软，大腿与她股间相接触的部分开始变得湿滑，吴世勋预见到之后她将如何融化在自己膝头。

手掌轻轻按上耻丘，掌心之下是软而密的毛发。她恍惚记起，当她们都还是小孩子，有一天金钟仁忽然就开始抗拒和自己一起洗澡，直到确信了彼此的身体都生出了一样的，细细的绒毛。

像是得到了默许，金钟仁食髓知味，向后轻轻拉住吴世勋的手臂，借着她的力，稍稍抬起腰，加紧大腿，前后磨蹭起来。

“昏妮……昏呐……”她扭过头，嘴唇几乎碰到吴世勋的耳朵，“摸摸我嘛……”

吴世勋凑上去，含住她的唇珠，细细地舔吻，金钟仁并不抗拒，甚至发出了可爱的喘息。小时候像玩儿似地互相亲脸颊，直到有一天金钟仁问她，接吻是什么感觉。

 

接吻是什么感觉？和别人都只是嘴唇与嘴唇碰了碰，必要时张开嘴巴、伸伸舌头罢了，吴世勋暗想。金钟仁满脸好奇与期待，眼神亮亮，似乎真的想要知道自己从未有过的体验里究竟有什么乐趣。

吴世勋捧住她的脸，亲上去，大着胆子舔舐她的嘴唇，侵入她的口腔。

“……！”金钟仁吃了一惊，可也没有反抗。

“你现在知道了？什么感觉？”吴世勋与她分开，笑得眼睛弯弯，问她。

“……昏妮的嘴巴……很甜……”

吴世勋心中一动，好像又回到了小时候闻到金钟仁头发香味的那个瞬间，差点落下眼泪。

最开始像是戏弄，而后就藉口“游戏”的名义反复进行，和金钟仁接吻是这样，和她此刻正在做的事情也是一样。

 

“你转过来……”

吴世勋用牙齿轻轻咬住金钟仁的耳朵，靠在她耳边说。

金钟仁听话地站起来，大腿之间残留着暧昧的湿润痕迹。

转成面对面的姿态之后，那具同级男孩们觊觎已久的诱人肉体就毫无保留地袒露在女伴的眼前。当时仿佛雏鸟般幼稚娇小的胸脯已经成熟为饱满而紧绷的果实，吴世勋探出手指，指尖轻轻摘弄她的乳首，一开始柔软得像是指尖能陷入一样，而后便翘起来，果冻似的让人想咬一咬。

“嗯……昏妮、昏妮、也摸摸下面呀……”

金钟仁讨娇地凑上前，两只手撑在吴世勋身侧，胸尖摩擦着吴世勋的胸尖，起初像是不经意，而后企图就变得明显。两人的上身紧紧相贴，金钟仁圆圆的指头碰碰她圆圆的乳房下缘。

“或者我摸摸你嘛。”她轻轻说。

吴世勋像触电一样躲开她的手。

“不要碰我。”

金钟仁露出受伤的表情，别着嘴，吴世勋有些害怕，以为她要哭了。

“为什么嘛……为什么总是这样……？”

因为她是个什么都不知道的傻瓜，吴世勋暗想，无名地有些悲愤。

她一定以为这些都是再普通不过的、朋友之间都会发生的“游戏”。

吴世勋摸摸金钟仁湿湿的头发，吻了吻她的额角。指甲剪得很干净的手指只是稍微稍微抵上，仿佛花朵的雌蕊般的小小突起，金钟仁的腰就轻轻颤抖起来。

她很快就忘了刚才的不愉快，手环着吴世勋的肩膀，忍耐了许久的身体很快就达到了高潮，双腿几乎无力支持，只是紧紧地夹住吴世勋探入她腿间的手。她呼吸急促，闭着眼睛，紧紧咬住嘴唇，上身向后仰去，沉溺于她自己尚未知晓的情欲之中，少女赤裸的、蜜糖色的身体看起来既色情又圣洁。

有一瞬间，指节滑入了那个更加紧致绵软的地方，吴世勋心脏狂跳，而后掌心感受到了一阵涌出的湿滑热流。

第一次时，以为自己失禁了的金钟仁甚至因为羞耻而抱着膝盖缩成一小团哭了起来，吴世勋哄了一会儿她才慢慢恢复。眼下，两人心照不宣，金钟仁背过身，爬跪在大理石台面上，像条温驯乖巧的小狗，等待吴世勋用花洒为她冲洗下体。还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，冲洗的温水也能让她不自觉地颤栗。

金钟仁背对着她，吴世勋飞快地低下头，含了含方才无意中进入了金钟仁身体的指尖。心脏仿佛变成，投入水中的钠，在水面上疯狂旋转，嘶嘶作响。

 

她们挤在同一张床上，黑暗中相互摸索——起先是玩笑般地，触碰彼此的头发、眉睫、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，如同镜像地复制或预判对方的动作，而后不知道是谁泄漏了一丝不再纯粹的喘息，又演变成和浴室中性质相同的事件。

这和真正的“做爱”究竟有何不同？吴世勋抱着金钟仁惶然地想，金钟仁背对着她，安安静静，大概快要睡着了。

唯一的区别就在于，金钟仁是否知道这行为的意义。

“……”

她忽然想起那个金钟仁害羞地说出的名字：“你真的喜欢他？”

也不知道金钟仁听清楚了没有，她因为困倦已经不能集中注意力：“……不是已经问过了嘛……”

“欧尼，”吴世勋搂紧了她的腰，“还从来没有被男人抱过吧？”

 

周末的补习班在中午结束。

两人像往常一样，背着书包，一前一后地在树荫下走。经过公交车站，吴世勋却没有停下。

金钟仁拉住她的书包：“昏妮呀，不坐车吗？”

吴世勋摇摇头，把她的手牵住：“我要带你去一个地方。”

被拉起手的金钟仁有些困惑：“去哪里呀……不回家吗？我可以给昏妮做午饭。”

“到了你就知道了。”吴世勋只这么说。

明明得到的回复语焉不详，可金钟仁还是跟着去了。昏妮永远都不可能伤害自己的——金钟仁对此深信不疑。她笑着挽住了吴世勋的胳膊。

“我想喝水……”路过小卖店的时候，金钟仁拉拉她的手，“我好渴。”

她有些看不懂吴世勋，不知道为什么吴世勋今天笑得很少。

“昏妮，怎么了？不开心吗？”

吴世勋摇摇头。站过去，先拿出零钱，给两人买了饮料。

甚至到了宾馆门口，金钟仁都不能觉察自己将会经历如何悲惨的遭遇，她只是捧着吴世勋给买的甜甜的草莓牛奶，甜滋滋地含着吸管喝着，有些茫然：“我们怎么走到这里了呀……？”

直到她在旅馆门口的阴影里看到那个男孩。

 

“要干什么……”

她想逃走了，金钟仁不知道具体会发生什么，然而未知的恐惧令她停下脚步，胆怯而迟疑地向后退去。

吴世勋不由分说地挽起她的手，得到吴世勋授意的男孩也上前阻止她逃脱。

“啊……！”

她被推倒在宾馆的床上，刚刚还握在手中的草莓牛奶掉落下去，粉红色的汁液一滴一滴地渗入看起来品位一般的地毯，不一会儿空气中就漂浮着腐败的甜腻香气。

“放开我啊！你要干什么？！为什么这样……昏妮、昏呐，怎么回事？！”

她努力地想要转头看向吴世勋，身体却被沉重地压住了。男孩充满侵略性的气味一下子将她笼罩，金钟仁狂乱而惊惧地妄图将对方推开，双手手腕却反被捉住。系紧学生制服的领口的带子被粗暴地扯了下来，金钟仁徒劳地挣扎着想要护住胸口，意识到时手腕已经被缚紧，裙子被推高，金钟仁拼死地踢着腿想要阻止对方继续侵犯，差点撞到了对方的下巴，男孩停住了动作。

 

这样的金钟仁看起来多么可怜啊……

吴世勋阴沉地想。她纤细的小腿像被狮子咬住脖颈的羚羊一般踢在空中，一只皮鞋在进门之后就掉了，露出与制服配套的短袜：象征着纯洁、尚未被玷污的白色。

那男孩不知为何停了下来，似乎因为金钟仁悲惨的呜咽而犹豫不决，转过头，迟疑地望着吴世勋。

吴世勋不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，男孩终于回过神，把金钟仁小小的棉质短裤扯了下来，隐秘的果实一下子便暴露在他眼前。

 

“啊……”男孩愣住了。吴世勋注视着旅馆大床中央的两人，金钟仁被男孩压住，校服衬衫已经在挣扎中被扯开，格子裙翻了上去，堆在肋骨下缘，露出她光滑平坦的腰腹，然而这还不是最令人羞耻的——此刻，金钟仁的下体正一丝不挂地暴露在那男孩眼前。

那男孩像被迷惑了一般，探出手，情不自禁地摩挲着小小的三角区域部分不可置信地柔滑幼嫩的肌肤。怎么会是这样呢，跟他见过的所有女孩都不一样，光溜溜的，简直令人感到罪恶。那个部位袒露出来，饱满得好像一只鲜嫩的小桃子似的，像让人好好舔吮一番，从那条窄窄紧紧的缝隙之中吮吸出香甜美味的果汁。

感受到侵犯性的视线，金钟仁屈辱地想要并拢双腿。因为新发的体育课运动服和泳衣下身部分太短太紧，本身毛发旺盛的金钟仁羞耻地询问了好友吴世勋要如何避免出糗，而后第一次试着把下体的毛发去除得干干净净。

“昏呐……看起来会不会，很奇怪……”

淋浴时她羞惭地问。

已经洗好了的吴世勋刚用浴巾把身体裹住，听到金钟仁的话，她弯下腰，认真地观察金钟仁圆鼓鼓的耻丘。

“不会，这样也很可爱，妮妮无论哪里都很漂亮——我全部都喜欢。”

说完，她飞快地亲了亲那里，接着是金钟仁圆圆的肚脐，然后再往上、往上，她张开浴巾，将金钟仁也一下罩住，低下头，抿了抿嘴唇，含住对方好像布丁一样嫩嫩软软的乳尖。

“哈……”

金钟仁缩起肩膀，两只圆润饱满的乳房难耐地轻轻震颤，她不由自主地挺胸，把胸尖送向吴世勋。

金钟仁怎么会这么香、这么甜啊？吴世勋感到不可思议，忍不住又亲了亲她胸部之间的皮肤，两个人都笼在浴巾里，金钟仁情不自禁地一下抱住了她的头。外面的水声和脚步声都已经消失了，大家应该都已经离开了盥洗室，吴世勋只听得见金钟仁柔软的小小胸脯里砰砰的心跳。

 

下体传来湿滑的触感，好像要陷入泥泞一般，意识到对方手口并用地舔舐抠弄自己的私处，金钟仁疯狂地挣扎起来，但都只是徒劳，双腿被扯开大张成屈辱的姿态，手被绑住了，嘴也因为刚才大喊大叫被塞进了衬衫，她抽噎着，只能发出含混不清的呜呜悲鸣，摆动腰部想要躲开对方的猥亵，却反让身体更贴近了对方。

——好恶心、好恶心……！什么、什么东西伸进来了……！不要！快出去啊……

像鱼一样又黏又滑的触碰让她止不住地想要干呕，眼泪也被逼了出来，她发不出声，绝望地仰着头，无声地哭泣，而后下体之中的他人手指和唇舌的动作让她有了更加恐怖的预感。

对方还觉得不足，一只手伸上来，把她薄薄的内衣一把扯下，紧实又饱满的少女的乳房一下子弹了出来，像小桃子似地紧绷，却又绵软得好像会融化。男孩被激起了施虐欲，手指紧紧掐住金钟仁的一只乳房，又抓又挤，甚至连淡色的、还柔软得好像奶油似的乳头也不放过，指尖捻住，想要把它弄坏似地拉扯起来。

金钟仁吃痛地蜷起身子，玩弄自己下体的手指却更滑入了几分，意识到对方正尝试挤入那个窄小的唇瓣，她奋力地扭动妄图挣脱束缚，一面努力地扭过头去看吴世勋。

 

从吴世勋的角度，她看见的画面尤为悲惨，同时却因为残暴的刺激性又让她隐隐感到兴奋。

多么可怜的金钟仁啊！被稍有好感的男孩如同禽兽一般地剥掉衣服，撕扯到近乎全裸的状态，她已经不停地向对方哀求了，却丝毫唤不起发情中的青春期雄性任何的同情，反而激起了对方更加残暴的变态欲望——她可能根本不知道自己的身体有多么性感迷人。

柔软的浅褐色乳首被男孩叼在口中反复吸嘬，不一会儿就被吸得水光发亮，充血胀红，挺立在水滴形状的美妙胸肉之上。胸肉也被大力蹂躏玩弄了，那手指好像恨不得要把自己揉进去一般，金钟仁的胸脯已经布上了几道猥亵的红痕。

金钟仁承受的痛楚并不只是胸口，男孩不得章法地摸索抠弄着她娇嫩的下身，希望能快一些润滑方便自己插入。金钟仁在这样的暴力中根本不可能得到任何抚慰，只是更觉疼痛。吴世勋阴郁地猜想，那只对自己渗出蜜液的小小花瓣还是令人沮丧地干涩。

金钟仁挣扎扭动，膝盖一下子撞到了男孩的下巴。

“嗷——!”

男孩吃痛地叫了一声，终于被激怒，粗暴地分开金钟仁的大腿，推上去，让那即将要被填充搅弄的小穴完全暴露出来。哦，也许金钟仁像幸运饼干一样，是需要被弄破折断，才能享受到乐趣。这样下流又淫猥的想法在他脑中一闪而过。

想到金钟仁的处女小穴将被自己的阴茎侵犯、填满，继而让那娇嫩紧致的小穴因为自己流出象征童贞丧失的鲜血，男孩蠢蠢欲动，几乎想要立马就完全地把阴茎插入顶弄。

 

“喂！你想干什么？不要把她弄到受伤。现在这样插进去会撕裂的吧？！”

那个一直站在房间的阴影里，看起来漂亮却阴沉冰冷的吴世勋忽然开口说话了。

男孩一愣，转过头，感到莫名其妙。

“不是说可以让我插入吗？我想做什么都可以吧？”

“她会痛……不是说了是因为她喜欢你才让你来做的吗？你难道不会因为这个就对她温柔一点吗？”

“是这样吗……”男孩无所谓地耸耸肩，“以为是你的借口……喂，”他抓住金钟仁的脸蛋，“说是你喜欢我呢，为什么还要反抗呢？”

被堵住嘴的金钟仁像受伤地小狗似地发出呜呜的悲鸣。

“当然是因为你太糟糕了……真是，为什么会是你这样的蠢货。”吴世勋嗤笑了一声，丢掉手中空了的饮料纸盒。

她在床边蹲下，伸出手，爱怜地拨开被汗水和眼泪粘在金钟仁脸蛋上的发丝，然后低下头，用舌头一点一点地舔舐金钟仁的泪痕。

“快要结束了，妮妮，”她靠近金钟仁的耳边，一边说着一边舔吮着薄薄的耳垂，“马上就会好了。”

金钟仁瑟瑟发抖，不知道如何才能避开那根直接抵在自己下体入口的东西。

男孩暴躁地在穴口磨蹭，却一次次地滑开，龟头好不容易挤开那肉乎乎好像小馒头似的唇瓣，里面更加细嫩的小唇又像抵抗又像诱惑似地紧紧缩起，简直令人头皮发麻……

“呜……”

吴世勋正轻柔地吻着她的脸颊，金钟仁小小的肩头剧烈地抖动起来。

“怎么了？”

金钟仁只是哭，脸蛋一下子涨得通红，连耳朵都变得红红的。

“呃……！”

与此同时，那男生脱了力一下子伏倒在金钟仁柔软的身躯上，紧紧搂住她细细的腰肢，臀部不住地抖动。射精时的混沌结束之后，他猛然意识到什么，支起身体，盯着差点进入却因为过分的紧致和意外的刺激令自己屈辱地先射出来的小穴。

“什么啊……居然尿了……”

他皱着眉头，仿佛有些嫌恶，但他盯住金钟仁被精液和尿液弄得一塌糊涂的腿间，还在一股一股喷出液体的小穴又奇异地令人想要同时加以摧残和爱怜。

意识到自己已经毫无尊严可言的金钟仁扭头，费劲地想要藏进吴世勋的怀里。

“好了，”吴世勋清清嗓子，“结束了，你走吧。”

“……什么？”男孩吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“说了只能射一回而已。”

“……根本都还没有真的做吧？喂，你们是合伙来骗人的吧……”

“她不喜欢。”吴世勋站了起来，手中不知何时握着男孩的学生证。

“喂……”

她拉开窗户，把学生证直直丢了下去。

“滚去捡你的学生证吧！”

“……吴世勋……你、你这、臭婊子！……变态狂！别以为刚才我没有看到你亲她的样子！我揉她的奶子的时候，你恨得不行吧？！羡慕我？没东西让这个小骚货满足……”

她“砰”地把门摔上，把暴跳如雷的男孩的骂声隔绝在外，回到床边，去解救明明是因为自己才无辜遭受苦难的金钟仁——不、也并非完全无辜，这一切都是因为她的天真妄想。

塞进口中的衣物终于被拿走，金钟仁哑哑地啜泣起来。

“怎么了……不哭不哭，都好了……”吴世勋抱着她，爱怜地抚摸着她细软浓密的长发。

“痛……勋妮……呜……好痛……”

真是好可怜！吴世勋看看金钟仁的脸，眼睛红红、鼻头红红，嘴唇也肿起来了。她哭得一抽一抽的，像个小孩儿似的，吴世勋担心她喘不过气，一下一下地拍着她的背。

“你看，男孩子，没有我好吧。”

金钟仁还在哭，不知道听进去了没有，噘着嘴，委屈极了：“我好痛啊……勋妮……”

“哪里痛？”吴世勋紧张起来。

“这里……”她把胸口挺到吴世勋的胳膊上，轻轻蹭了蹭，“他咬我……掐得好痛……你看，是不是破了……”

吴世勋低头，对着金钟仁红肿的乳首吹了口气，然后忍不住伸出舌头温柔地裹住好像茱萸似的小小乳粒，在口中缓缓地舔舐吮吸。

“还有别的哪里难受吗？”

“呜……下面……”

被精水和尿液弄得一片脏污的小穴看起来尤为悲惨，遭受了粗暴的啃咬和抠弄，即便没有完成那“仪式性”的破坏，金钟仁依旧苦不堪言。

“我会帮你弄干净、然后让你好受一点的……我……我才是最好的。”

她这么说了，不知道金钟仁会不会明白。金钟仁垂着眼睛，还在哭，长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，看起来依然很迷人可爱。吴世勋叹了一口气，“啾”地亲在怀中心爱的女孩像孩童似的鼓鼓的脸颊上。

“来，我们去浴室洗一下吧？”

金钟仁乖乖点头，一站起来，腿间污浊的液体就顺着腿淌了下来，她嘴一扁，好像又要哭了。

等到两个人都泡进浴缸里，已经不知道经历了怎样一番清洗中的折腾。金钟仁坐在吴世勋怀里，半眯着眼睛，昏昏沉沉。她说难受，水下世勋妮纤细的手指就柔柔地覆在那里，顺着水流触碰、抚摸自己身体的中心。

好舒服喔——她扭过头，嘴唇贴在世勋妮的耳边，这样轻轻说了，世勋妮微微地笑了，很像很满足。

世勋妮的怀抱也很柔软。她的脊背紧紧贴着吴世勋的身体，对方发育程度与自己不相上下的绵软胸口挤在自己的肩胛骨上。她悄悄伸出手，掌心贴住对方丰满的乳房下缘，这一次吴世勋没有再拨开她的手。

她忍不住扭过身子，胳膊勾住吴世勋的脖子，贴上去，去吻她的世勋妮甜甜的嘴唇。

唇瓣贴着唇瓣，话语变得含混不清。

 

“我最喜欢你喔，世勋妮。”

 

-end-


End file.
